A Night For Lovers
by Omnicrex
Summary: A short one shot from a roleplay with a friend where I play both these characters. Ludwig and Feliciano are human and they share their first time together. GerIta, oneshot technically


Feliciano was glad when his brother texted him to let him know he was going to be out all night. Not just because he knew where Lovino would be, but also because it left him and Ludwig the house. He sent Lovino a text in return, telling him to have fun and adding a winking face in the message before calling Ludwig. It wasn't hard to convince him to drive over, all he had to do was whine and pout some telling him how empty the house was and he was scared to be alone.

It wasn't a lie really, he didn't like being alone and it was scary sometimes at night, but all he felt right then was excitement. He cleaned the house, scrubbing down the kitchen to get rid of the evidence he'd been angry cooking. Straightened the curtains and put away laundry. Dishes were away and the house looked nearly like Feliciano had a professional come through to clean up. Ludwig liked things clean.

At the sound of knocking Feliciano beamed. "Ve~!" He ran over to the door and flung it open. "Ludwig!" He said, frowning up at him. "Ve~ I'm so glad you're here. I watched a scary movie with Lovi before he left!" He buried his face against Ludwig's chest as the larger man wrapped his arms around him. It'd taken a long while before Ludwig would hug him back so easily but it was well worth waiting for.

"Feliciano you know that isn't something you should be doing before bed." He scolded lightly and pat the younger Italian on the head gently. "Is he not returning then?" What even did Feliciano's brother do out all night?

"No, Ve~ he's with his boyfriend." Boyfriend? Ludwig frowned.

"I was not aware he was seeing anyone."

"Ve~! He met him yesterday. Do you remember all those texts I sent you? He was with Antonio the whole time. So that's where he went tonight too." Ludwig started at that and furrowed his eyebrows at Feliciano.

"Antonio?" No it couldn't be his brothers friend. He wondered if he should ask Gilbert about it.

"Sì, but that's not important. Ve~ come with me. I want to show you something." He tugged Ludwig along and into his bedroom. His heartbeat sped up and he couldn't believe he was going to do this. Hopefully Ludwig was willing to cooperate with him. Ludwig didn't ask any questions as he followed Feli to his room and the door shut behind them.

"Feliciano what..." Oh. He swallowed when he saw the items on Feliciano's bedside table. "What is this really about?" He looked back at his friend curiously, though he was sure he knew the answer.

"Ve~, I was hoping we could... have sex." He said.

"!" Ludwig ran a hand through his hair to straighten it. "Don't say such a thing so casually like that." He scolded trying not to look at the cute expression on Feliciano's face. Looking up at him with those large eyes and that finger on his lips thoughtfully. He needed to remember what his books said. Why had they all been about women? There needed to be more books about how to handle this situation with men.

"Ludwig~ You're face is all red now." Feli smiled reaching up to make him look back at him. "Please~?" He asked guiding Ludwig down and into a kiss. He never minded kissing Feliciano, his lips were always so soft and it was surprisingly easy to do. It was nice, no matter how clumsy he felt Feliciano made him feel like he was doing it right at least.

"I.. I suppose if this, is really what you want. Are you sure it's a big step and we haven't even gone on a date or started d-" Feliciano shut him up with another kiss, this time with tongue and Ludwig found himself wrapping his arms around Feliciano's waist to pull him closer. It was hard to avoid doing when this was something they'd done between classes so many times.

"Ve I'm sure. Don't be nervous Ludwig. It's both of our first time ve, and I wouldn't want to with anyone but you." He was a little nervous but there was more eager excitement to balance it out. It was hard to argue with a face like that.

"J-Ja, Alright then." He leaned back down and kissed him again, feeling Feliciano's hands under his shirt already. Ludwig took his time, pulling off Feliciano's clothes, kissing his neck and lifting him so he could walk them over to the bed. He was glad they were at Feliciano's place so they wouldn't have to worry about someone coming in.

"Ludwig~" Feli smiled at him, unbuttoning Ludwig's shirt and running his hands over his chest. "You're looking at me strange."

"Am I? I'm sorry." He said leaning down to kiss him again, pressing Feli back against the bed and brushing a thumb over his nipple. The moan Feliciano made sent down his spine and he grit his teeth a little. Feliciano was far too cute. "Tell me if I should stop ja?"

"Sì~" He bit his lip a little and pressed up against Ludwig hands. They were so warm and deceptively gentle on him. Ludwig dipped his head to run a tongue over his nipple and undid Feli's jeans. The Italian lifted his hips so Ludwig could strip him. Laid out on the bed naked wasn't something Feliciano was a stranger too, in fact he almost always slept naked. But somehow here with Ludwig he felt, more exposed than usual.

Ludwig hesitated a moment before kissing Feliciano again, running his hands down his sides. The books said gentle light touches were best. The way Feliciano shivered he supposed they were right. He brought a hand down to wrap around Feliciano's erection, stroking him slowly. The moans he gave off were encouraging so he kept it up. Soon however he was reaching down to press a finger into him.

"O-ow! Ludwig wait you can't just do that yet. Ve!" He squirmed a little and Ludwig pulled his hands away.

"Ah!, I'm sorry Feliciano. The book just said it should be fine now." He looked so confused that Feli had to giggle.

"Ludwig I'm not a girl I don't get wet remember? You have to use that." He pointed over to the bottle of lube and Ludwig flushed darker and apologized again before picking it up. He poured some on his hand and started again, this time the finger slipped in easily and Feli gave only a soft squeak of surprise. "Ve~ Keep going~" With a nod Ludwig did.

After a bit of that Feliciano was laid back, his legs spread and moaning. Careful as he could be Ludwig pressed a second finger into him. He arched slightly but otherwise didn't seem to dislike it so Ludwig kept going. He watched Feliciano's toes curl when he pressed his fingers deeper, the Italian bringing his hands up to cover his mouth. It was, so cute and arousing. Licking his lips Ludwig poured a little extra lube on his hand before adding a third finger.

"Ah! Ve, ve Ludwig!" Feli arched off the bed some, pressing down against his hand. "It, hurts some but ah, it feels, good."

"That's good, I'm glad you're enjoying it Feliciano." He was moving against Ludwig's hand on his own now, biting his fist as he did so. Slowly Feliciano shifted, rolling slightly with Ludwig's hand still in him. "What are you doing?"

"I want, to try it like this. I saw it on a movie Grandpa has." He breathed, propping himself up on his arms and knees. Feliciano looked at Ludwig over his shoulder, making him paused and cover his mouth with his other hand. "You like it?" Ludwig could only nod and whisper a quite "Ja." before his hands were on him again, fingers pressing back into Feli and thrusting carefully into him.

Feliciano gripped the sheets tightly, pressing back against Ludwig's hand and moaning. "Ah, do you.. think you're ready?"

"Sì~" Feli answered breathlessly, his thighs trembling. Ludwig's jeans were uncomfortably tight as he helped Feli up to lay on his back against the pillows. Undoing his belt and pants Ludwig's stripped before climbing up to settle between his legs. "Ve~ it's so big." Feliciano sat as he sat up and reached out to touch it.

Ludwig barely held back a moan as Feliciano wrapped his fingers around him. "Ve~" He shifted onto his knees and opened his mouth. Before he could however Ludwig pulled him into a kiss.

"I thought you wanted to have sex?" Feliciano laughed at him and kissed him back.

"Ve~ But isn't that part of it?"

"J-Ja, but if you.. do that I may not, last very long and if I can't get ba-" Feliciano cut him off with another kiss.

"Don't worry about it Ludwig, I want to make you feel good too." He shifted down and stroked him again. With that Feliciano took him into his mouth with a hum. Ludwig was thick and it wasn't easy to get him into his mouth, least of all very far in. So he took what he could and rubbed with his hand the rest of it.

"Hn, Felici-ahh-ano.. hng.." He ran his fingers through the young Italian's hair and kept himself still to he wouldn't accidentally choke him. When he was nearly at his limit he moved to pull him off. "I'm going to, come Feli please..ah.." A moment later he was tugging on Feliciano's hair as he came. The pleasure of his climax rolling through him and sending shudders down his spine. Breathing heavily he cupped Feli's face. "Are you, alright?"

"V-ve~" Feli said as he coughed a little. "You came a lot, I tried to catch it like in the video." He smiled at him and Ludwig felt his chest squeeze. The sight of his cute face smiling at him and covered in his seamen was an arousing sight. Leaning in Ludwig kissed him, finding himself not minding the bitter taste of himself on Feliciano's tongue. Pulling away he scooped up his shirt to clean his face off. "Ve~ You're so nice." He giggled.

"That was very reckless of you, with no experience you could have choked Feliciano you should be more careful with these impulses of yours."

"Ve but you liked it." He kissed him again and brushed his fingers over Ludwig's half hard cock once more. "Ah! You're already getting hard again." He cooed brightly, wrapping his fingers around him and stroking him back to life again. "Do you, think it will fit?"

"J-Ja, I just, need to be careful so I do not hurt you." He laid Feliciano back against the pillows and poured more lube on his hand, pouring a lot just in case and spreading it along himself and some on Feliciano again. "I'm going to put it in now." Feli nodded and relaxed as Ludwig pressed into him.

"A-Ah~!" He bit his lip and closed his eyes a moment, the sting of Ludwig entering him was painful but not unbearable. "D-don't stop." He said, gripping Ludwig's shoulders and urging him on. "It's okay It hurt a little but, Ve~ brother said it does a little at first." Ludwig nodded and kept going slowly until he was all the way into him.

"Are you alright?" Ludwig asked, keeping himself still to let Feliciano adjust. He rubbed his hips and sides lightly as the Italian under him nodded.

"V-Ve~ you can move now.." He said, kissing Ludwig's jaw. With a nod he pulled back, thrusting back in a little quicker than he meant too. Feliciano arched off the bed like he'd been stung and cried out. "No, no again... don't stop Ludwig~!" He whimpered when his lover stopped out of worry. With a nod he started again, moving however made those sweet moans come from Feliciano, grunting with the effort of keeping himself from loosing himself.

He rested a hand under Feliciano's knee and lifted his leg a little, the new angle let him pressed deeper, and Feliciano brought his hands up to grip the pillow. His moans were loud and needy as he moved against Ludwig's thrusts. "[Lud~! Ah, I'm close oh god I.. More, more Ludwig more please oh god.]" He said, babbling in Italian and arching. Ludwig bit his lip before leaning down and kissing him, hard and greedy as he thrust into him, quick and hard.

Feliciano came before him, tightening around him and calling out his name into the kiss. The way his body twisted Ludwig couldn't hold back anymore, slamming into him one last time as he reached his climax. "Feliciano~!"

They lay there for a long time, breathing heavily and curled in each others arms. "V-ve, That was amazing~ Let's do it again!"

"Mon gott Feliciano.." He muttered fondly, kissing him.


End file.
